Daisuga- Shotgun
by LilyFerris
Summary: Daisuga fluff/smut, established relationship. Rated M for drug mention and smut. The captain and his setter decide to wake and bake that Saturday morning, forgetting all about the team lunch they were suppose to be hosting. A fanfiction based on this fan art


Shotgun

DaiSuga fluff/smut based on this gorgeous fan art!

post/115363780188/theheadlessgirl-daichi-suga-shotgunning

I do not own Haikyuu!

I'm working on continuing this and including other pairs like AsaNoya and KageHina!

Rated M for smut and drug mention

**Ch. 1**

All throughout primary and junior high students were taught that "drugs are bad! Just say no!" Though by high school it was apparent why drugs were so loved by people in general. Daichi knew as the captain he shouldn't advocate smoking, which is why he and Suga kept it their little weekend secret. On that particular Saturday morning after a hard practice the night before, waking up with sore muscles Daichi gently held his partners jaw as they both puckered their lips as he blew smoke into Suga's mouth. Occasionally he'd lean in to kiss him after he inhaled, other times sitting back to take in how beautiful his boyfriend was. Their eyes red and hazy, half lidded and heavy, Daichi managed to get up to make them breakfast after their wake and bake. Suga laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

_Last night Daichi worked so hard. He works hard everyday. I love him so much. Just being able to watch him help the precious first years. Observing how they fear him, but admire him all the more because they can only hope to be that mature and become the senpai's they hope to be by the time their third years. What's even better to observe though is when he's getting changed for bed. The bedside lamp letting the shadows dance on his shoulder muscles whenever he lifts off his shirt, turning around to look at me already on the bed, his eyes filled with the sweetest desires as he buried me into his toned arms and smothering me in love. Daichi! I'm at his house! I get to kiss him whenever I want, now that we're actually dating. Oh, Daichi! _

Suga laughed out loud and got out of bed, all but running to the kitchen with his arms spread wide, wrapping daichi around from behind and giggling. Trailing kissing up his neck to his ear he felt Daichi melt into his lips. HIs body shifted to turn to focus his attention on Suga. He forgot about the eggs as he kissed his boyfriend, the spatula being replaced with his soft blond hair, his other arm wrapping around his boyfriends slender waist. Suga's arms enclosed around the other's neck and couldn't help but smile while deepening his kiss with his captain. The smell of burning eggs interrupted the lovers make out session. Daichi let out a yelp, quickly turned the burner burner off, taking the pan off the stove and into the sink. Suga

doubled over in laughter, clutching the kitchen counter to steady himself. Daichi laughed from the window he opened to let the smoke smell disperse, letting in the sounds of playing children and the morning birds. Suga stopped laughing enough to get cereal and bowls out, pouring them both a good amount to satisfy their munchies.

"Thank you Suga." Daichi nuzzled his face into his neck, taking his cereal in hand and made his way to the couch. Suga giggled to himself and padded behind him. Sitting and stuffing their faces in silence, cartoons drolled on the TV until stomachs were full and hands got greedy again. Eyes that were glued to the TV now locked into each other, hands feeling each others soft skin, only boxers and pajama shirts still between them.

Strong arms pulled Suga on top of him,his boyfriend's legs straddling him. Daichi's calloused hands swam up his sides, taking in every curve and crevice to push his shirt off. His already hard erection pressed against Suga's soft moans and sighs escaping as they continued to deepen their kiss. Daichi abruptly stood up, easily lifting his setter with him. No words were needed as the lovers stumbled together into bed. On cue, Suga lifted his lips to allow his captain to undress him, undressing himself after. Matching patterned boxers and a stay top laid in a pile on the floor as Daichi laid between his boyfriends legs, continuing their kissing. Not very much into teasing, daichi took his boyfriend in his hand, holding tight enough to get a reaction but still gentle enough to hold intimacy. Suga's hips reacted to the feeling involuntarily, his mouth going from a smile to a look of shock and pleasure. Smiling at the reaction and continuing to pump his arm, he snuggled himself further into Suga, loving the way their skin felt together, how Suga's moans sounded pressed against his neck, how _beautiful _they were together.

"Daichi," Suga softly purred, eyes pure and as wide as they could be in their current state, but Daichi knew what his boyfriend wanted. Singers left his member to reach the lube the seasoned couple kept handy. Now up for teasing, the captain slowly poured the liquid into his hand slowly, eyes never breaking the connection with Suga as he made sure every bit of his fingers were wet before climbing between his boyfriend's legs once again , Suga naturally spreading h=them wider out of habit. One finger, two, and the couple was already ready. Daichi grabbed the lube once again, slathering his self before laying down on his back, aware of how Suga took pride in being charge of their pleasure.

Suga straddled him once more. He leaned forward before beginning and reminded Daichi "I love you." He said against his lips, smiling all the while.

"I love you so much." Daichi replied and continued to murmured repeatedly as Suga sat back wit his hands on his captains thighs to lowly himself until he felt their skin touch once more. The setters eyes fluttered as he blushed, the feeling of filled more intoxicating than any drug. He shifted his weight to his knees so he now able to ride comfortably. Watching Daichi carefully, he shifted his weight back up, almost letting the tip slip out before letting gravity bring him back down with a satisfying sound of skin hitting skin to accompany a higher and lower pitch moans from he and his boyfriend. Daichi's hands grabbed at Suga's hips to hold on tightly at his petite frame. Suga's hands found a home on his captains chest, planting themselves there firmly as his body continued to roll, sending continuous waves of pleasure up his spine. Daichi's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.

"Look at me." Suga demanded in his sweet voice. Daichi opened his eyes to see sunlight illuminating his partner, making him seem like he himself was radiating the light. Sweat glazed his skin and he looked lovely. The captain wouldn't have their relationship dynamic any way else. The sound of skin hitting skin made Daichi moan suga's name. No matter how sweet and innocent Suga appeared to be Suga knew how to make anyone a hot moaning mess, much like the captain now. Suga's voice rang out in high pitched moans as Daichi began to thrust up, matching the set rhythm. With all the senses inclined, everything was so utterly _perfect _it did not take long before both captain and setter came, hugging close to each other, telling one another about how much they loved the other. Suga collapsed beside his boyfriend, putting off cleanup for later. They locked eyes as Suga raised a hand to gently caress his partners face. Daichi leaned into his hand, lifting his own to press his palm into his lips, kissing his boyfriend's hand lightly.

"I don't care if I say it too often, but I love you Suga." Daichi said as he moved the hand back to his cheek.

"I love you too Daichi. Always." Suga snuggled close and kissed his boyfriend once again before they fell asleep for a nap.

Outside the door, the team stood around blushing in shocked silence. Today was suppose to the the team lunch.


End file.
